Back to Basics
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: Derek has been in a serious trouble at Queen's University. Neither he nor Casey know about each other anymore. However, one night she receives a call from her stepbrother's best friend and he begs her a favor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**[12:00 a.m.] 347 Brock Street, 24 apartment, Kingston, ON**

One more night having nightmares and Casey couldn't block any of them. This usually happens during the tests and projects weeks, and she had been on the edge of madness. Her lists, cards and books filled the entire small apartment; it make more difficult get a peaceful rest. Thankfully, she picked an apartment than a residence at Queen's University, – her mum supported that totally – much less noise, isn't it? Besides, there is a Starbucks two minutes from now – just turn the corner.

Only after the fifth ring she opened the blue eyes. On the display showed past midnight and an unknown number twinkling in.

"Casey?" The voice sounds muffled on the mobile. She still not exactly wakeful.

"Who's talking?"

"It's me, Sam. Look," He paused for a long second. Casey thought maybe he rang off and she sat in the bed, very confused. It's been a pretty long time since they saw each other, in a random holiday at home last year or more. "I need a favor, Case" He sighed. "Really difficult explain, actually"

"What– Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, how about walk around this night, uh? Fresh air or something?"

"You not make any sense, Sam. Are you in Kingston today?"

"Alright, I think I'll get to the point, it certainly can't get any worse…" He breathed heavily. "Derek just called me"

Immediately Casey felt something weird in her belly and the phone slipped a little from her hand. She hadn't spoken to her stepbrother anymore. They had a big fight in the first few weeks at college and hadn't cross themselves on campus either. It's so much better this way. He always had the habit making of everything more complicated for her or anyone around, messing up all.

"_So_? What's new about that?"

"He… is in trouble" Said slowly. "A bad ones"

"Well, I could say that's an ordinary thing, but you wouldn't bother calling," Now Casey is the one who took a deep breath.

"Not at all" he laughed sadly "I'll send you an address and... it would be really necessary to go right now" It seems like he was walking while speaking. "So, _please Casey_... you are my first and last shot indeed"

"How now! What's that pig did?" She started getting angry. _An emergency call in the middle of the night! For God's sake! _"If it's less than a whole city on fire…"

"I know your relationship with Derek isn't the best, but–" she snorted. "Do you trust me, don't you Case? I would never put you in a situation if I could avoid it, I mean, especially he doesn't– and I– Well, I'm miles away and… You–"

"Okaaay, gotcha. Just _calm down_. I'll fix anything that that jerk screwed up, I promise" she winced a little "What am I supposed to… do?"

The answer took a long long time again. _Psh_.

"Take some cash,"

"What?" she interrupted, standing close to the door already when he finished explaining,

"…And go to the local police. Derek is in jail" and she had to hold quickly herself against the wall.

…

"_Shit! Are you there_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I always thought it could happen sometime…**


	2. Quotes of the Past - Part 1

**Quotes of the Past – Part 1**

* * *

_4 months earlier, August 27th _

**[11:07 a.m.]** **401 Highway, BelleVille, ON**

The _prince_, – that pretty old car that used to be shared by Derek and Casey – was making annoying sounds while George drove by the highway and Nora argued with him all the time in the front seat. They had been already traveling for three hours to Kingston.

Unfortunately, the car had to be sold. In five days, it'll be with to a random man who works with Emily's dad. The backseat was equally full as the trunk was, but with the addition of very impatient siblings in.

"Derek, _turn down_! I can't listen my own music here," Cried Casey, fixing the earphones. Derek sneered, putting one foot in her lap and closing his eyes to the sound of heavy metal. Snorting, she pushed it away and decided to listen the olders' talk. The couple spent much of the trip complaining about the GPS and calling home every second - until return to their favorite topic.

"But George! Christmas is so far away! We can't wait so long to see them," Said Nora.

"Honey, honestly, what do you want me to do? We are spending so much... And the change... And Simon is coming…"

"I know! But I think we can hard to make it works" Nora whispered while caressing her five-month-belly.

"Look, next year we can plan better this entire situation and give another car to the kids when the dust has settled-"

"No! That's out of any question…"

Casey sighed.

"Mum, stop worrying vainly. We'll be just fine" She interjected. "I guarantee" Then she glared at the occupant beside her, who was snoring now. "I'll call every night reporting the day" Mocked.

"Casey, dear, I don't want to bother you..."

"No, mum... That's ok, really"

"My! It's not so extreme...!" George started talking and they both two turn him a glare. "I know my son, It may not seem like but he understands when things are for real" They kept glaring with raised eyebrows. "...Alright, I'll have an ultimate conversation with him, ok?" He sighed. "At least he will be required to do well in the exams... he won't want to lose the sports scholarship for sure" No one said much after that.

By the time they arrived in town, they quickly stopped at a gas station and then, first leaved Casey's stuffs in her apartment, – which were heavier –, and after they went to Derek's accommodation.

When everything was in its proper place, the parents needed to come home after a quick lunch nearby there.

As soon as Nora finished saying goodbye to her stepson – that who tried avoid the hug all the time –, George stayed lag with Derek, finishing advising the last things but not far enough for Casey to not hearing one in particular.

"… _And take care of your sister. Don't look at me like that boy_" She didn't hear any answer and Nora started talk just in time.

* * *

_3 months earlier, September 19th_

**[08:11 a.m.]** **Advanced Language Studies Class, 3 Block, Queen's University **

The rustle of pages being turned, the smell of freshly printed papers, the sound of pens sliding fast, and sometimes some elbows bumping into others in the big hall… All those things has been contributed to an atmosphere that Casey had dreamed for her whole life. She took a long drink of her usual _Blonde Roast coffee_, cold already.

"...Tolstói didn't consider historiography in general... The big leaders are brilliant in greed, vanity, genocide and pride," Said Professor Andrew while walking in front of the board, holding firmly the War and Peace book. That class has be painful for most of the students here today. "It's the human experience, between the fear of annihilation and the comfort of life in society..."

"I still can't believe we're going to the game tomorrow," Claire whispered toward her, euphoric. She was a nice girl, has short dark hair and wears colorful glasses, whom met Casey in the very first day at coffee shop and immediately they two became friends – when recited in unison the _18 sonnet by Shakespeare_ to the cashier. "First of the season! We need to arrive early _and you girl will get me into the locker room after_" She demanded. Casey chuckled and turned the book's page, disregarding her friend.

Casey is not exactly a big hockey fan, she thinks it a particularly violent sport and some rules of the game made any sense in her head. _Tennis and golf seem much more eloquent and peaceful to her. Not that she can play those too, anyway. _

However, since her girly family moved in to the Venturi's house, they used to be forced keeping up with this sport almost 24/7 – crowded of jerseys in the laundry, the equipment around the garage and the television at night.

And of course, the stepbrother's games in multiple weekends.

It always used to be the same at home: the entire Family went to the Arena, cheered like savages, and at the end of the night, they went to the dinner next near it, to eat a suspicious mac&cheese. A little traumatic for her. Now, in college and far from home, she missed these traditions in secret.

**[10:35 a.m.] Outside, Library, Queen's University **

"_(…) Life is both sad and solemn. We are led into a wonderful world, we meet one another here, greet each other - and wander together for a brief..."_ The girl was having a hard time reading this Thursday morning, in her vacant schedule. But that was completely plausible, with the late heat in the middle of this month, very pleasant distracting her every time. She took a deep breath, brushed her brown hair from your face, and once again, started to try read in the same page of _Sophie's world_. _"(...)brief moment. Then we lose each other and disappear as suddenly and unreasonably as we–"_

"Hey princess," Derek came in from behind and Casey jumped a little while he quickly closes her book and got a seat in front of his stepsister, at the building's yard. A giggle on his face, he stole the coffee cup. "_Ugh_, always choosing the disgusting ones" And kept drinking, waving to a group of smiley girls at the next table.

"_De-rek_!" she screechy yelled at his, and it was just music to the boy's ears, reminding that the old times in London. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't even know you knew the way to the library," Casey teased and sticked out her tongue.

They hadn't seen often each other since the beginning of classes. But somehow that she doesn't know, Derek always find her on campus.

"I came to get you out" Then, started shuffling his pockets that he took out some wrinkled cash, a paper, two clips and a red lighter. She felt like rolling her eyes. "And no, two goofy ones showed me the way" Deliberately she rolled the eyes now.

There is the fact: less than a month ago, Derek was already framed as a popular guy – due to the hockey team for sure, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Moreover, his total lack of commitment to serious things. That's a clearly recap of high school in addition to gossips about Derek's cute thin beard before yesterday in the middle of the hall. She took a deep breath.

"Can you merely realize that it's been more than two weeks since we are stay here _and I don't know if I can take all this pressure_? Gosh! I mean, all right, the highest scores are the case study projects and the Mastermind only decides these but I particularly think that... Derek?"

"Those beanbags look great for a nap now..." he pointed distantly.

"_Do not even think about it!"_ She slapped the book on his arm and sighed shaking head. "Just tell me what you want. Conversation is not your thing,"

Ignoring her, he threw the paper on the table. "Here," And put his hands behind his head, "Invitation to a little welcome party tomorrow" Blinked.

"Well, you all are kinda late with that..." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Hold on. Why do you want me to go?"

"Technically party number four," Casey grunted a little. "And take those two blondies with you," Derek gave his singing smile. "The ones at the gym days ago"

"They aren't my friends"

"A great way to make fellows then" He raised up his arms in a fake exasperation. "Do I have to do everything here, Spice-Case?"

"Surely Derek" Casey sniffed. "Let me guess: you guys couldn't get many girls for this binge thing, uh?"

There was a short break moment. She just realized that he wears a shirt from one of most popular campus's fraternities.

"Mm, Let's say... The team aren't all that since last Wednesday... some skirts' accident and stuff." He stroked his hair messing up more.

"That's sound a little desperate, you know?" Casey hummed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Said Derek disregarding, "Just try acting normal" Then, he glare at her "No. Just try acting _no_-normal." He got up and went around the table more closely to her "Oh, and put it in the trash, we don't want the Momma Nature been mad" Derek pointed to the already empty cup and sudden left without further ado. The girls at the next table were glaring him while he walked away.

"You cannot be serious..." Casey scolded, receiving a distant laugh back. Then, she kept her eyes on the paper now and _started wondering where this desire to go to a foolish republic party came from_. Clearly, the worst idea and she decided to blame the college's atmosphere or hormones – _which is the same stupid garbage for the record_.

* * *

**author's note: I just LOVE college parties!**


End file.
